pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style): Very Merry Christmas Songs
Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs is the fifth episode in Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs series. It appeared on YouTube on November 10, 2020. Songs # "From All of Us to All of You" (from the animated special of the same name) # "Deck the Halls" (from the short, Pluto's Christmas Tree) # "Jingle Bells" (from the short, Donald's Snow Fight and the segment, Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time) # "Joy to the World" (from The Nutcracker Suite in Fantasia) # "Up on the Housetop" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas with the original title card that says, "Up on a Housetop") # "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (from The Night Before Christmas, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, Corn Chips, The Wind in the Willows in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Bongo in Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Orphans (Technicolor version), Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peculiar Penguins, Squatter's Rights, Dumbell of the Yukon, Pluto's Christmas Tree, and the winter ending version of Lady and the Tramp.) # "Sleigh Ride" (from Mickey's Christmas Carol) # "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas) # "Winter Wonderland" (from On Ice, The Autograph Hound, The Hockey Champ, Donald's Snow Fight, the winter version of Bambi, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, and Peculiar Penguins.) # "Here Comes Santa Claus" (at Disneyland) # "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" # "Silent Night" (from Ave Maria in Fantasia) # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (ending credits) Transcript *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 1 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 2 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 3 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 4 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 5 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 6 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 7 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 8 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 9 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 10 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 11 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 12 *Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episode 5 Part 13 Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:Episodes